playmobilseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aero Line
'Aero Line '''is Playmobil City's main transcontinental airline. The airline succeeded Playmobil Airways as the city's flag carrier and largest airline. . History In 1998, Playmobil City's biggest airline, Playmobil Airways, was deregulated and made defunct. It's CEO at the time, Ben Davison, quickly opted to form another airline from the assets of PA. He kept 59% of the airline's assets, selling the remaining assets to Southwest Airlines and Delta Air Lines. Ben acquired a helper, named Jackson Ford, and they both acquired Aero Line's hubs and Playmobil Airways' former employees. Soon, in December 1998, Aero Line was ready: it was finally given a license in January 1999. The airline received 97 of its 717-200s in 2003: the rest came from 2004-2006. Since then, Aero Line has increased in size, safety, and criticism, as some of the airline's monetary strategies and it's cheapness have lead to criticism from some people. 2006 defamation lawsuit In 2006, Aero Line accused rival airline Pacific Airlines of defamation and libel. The airline posted an ad that read "Find Aero Line's high fares and rude pilots terrible? Fly Pacific Airlines.", which Aero Line's CEO discovered. The rude pilots quote came from an incident that occurred on an Aero Line flight in 2003, where a passenger and a pilot got into a curse-strung argument anout the airline's "Pay per Poo" policy. The airline filed a $12 million lawsuit against Pacific, and Pacific lost, settling on $9 million for Aero Line. The ad was later pulled. Hubs Domestic destinations *Playmobil City International Airport *Chicago O'Hare International Airport *Baltimore-Washington International Airport *Ronald Reagan International Airport *John F Kennedy International Airport *Southwest Florida International Airport *Los Angeles International Airport * Chicago-Midway International Airport (Connecting flights) * Indianapolis International Airport * Nashville International Airport * Portland International Airport International destinations *Zurich International Airport (Germany) *Haneda International Airport (Japan) *Heathrow Airport (England) *Jakarta International Airport (Indonesia) *Tenerife International Airport (Canary Islands) *Princess Juliana International Airport (St. Maarten) Fleet 1 x 717-200 (callsign N191AL) 130 x 717-100s Key crew *Ben Davison, Founder and CEO *Jackson Ford, Co-Founder *Jeffery Tha Pylut, Head Pilot *Janet Tha Kopylut, Head Co-Pilot Accidents and Incidents *July 12,2000: Aero Line Flight 27 , a 717-200, operating service from Zurich International Airport to Southwest Florida International Airport crashed upon landing. 2 on board perished. It was found that the aircraft made a very early descent and crashed. *August 4, 2000: Aero Line Flight 8364 made an emergency descent at Chicago O'Hare , after the right engine flamed out. No one was injured, and the 717-100 returned to service a month later. *December 16, 2000: Aero Line Flight 532 stalled and crashed into the Pacific Ocean, killing 4 passengers. It was found that the pilots were going through an extreme hangover, and the pilot accidentally moved the yoke upwards, causing the stall. *October 4, 2003: An Aero Line ferry flight lost control during descent and collided with a taxiing PMAirlines 767-200. Similarly to the December 2000 accident, 4 people perished aboard the PMAirlines jet as the Aero Line pilots were on a hangover for the last minutes of the flight. *October 20, 2003: Aero Line Flight 3232 plunged into a Poope's Pizzeria located in Jacksonville, killing all inside the restaurant and the plane. The jet suffered through turbulence that damaged the horizontal stabilizers enough to make flying conditions unstable. 12 patrons, 3 bakers, 5 passengers, and 2 pilots all died in the crash. Poope's CEO Chef Poope declined to comment. *March 29, 2004: Aero Line Flight 984 was hijacked by Henry McAllister over the Atlantic Ocean. The elderly crook brandished a gun on the co pilot, but was fought off by Michael Jackson and thrown into the ocean, drowning in the process. *April 29, 2004: The pilot of Aero Line Flight 2222 suffered some bladder injuries due to extreme water retention, or holding in his urine for a very long time. The plane made an emergency landing in Biloxi, Mississippi because the pilot began having severe bladder pains from trying to hold his urine in for 1 exact hour to win a new Porsche. *May 29, 2004: A sniper shot Michael Jackson in the head during Aero Line Flight 492's takeoff from Haneda. The sniper, ironically, was shot dead by a SWAT sniper immediately afterwards. The plane was halted as Michael was rushed to a local hospital, where he spent three weeks in recovery. *June 4, 2005: Aero Line Flight 1000 crashed into a man made lake in Georgia, killing everyone on board. The pilots suffered a hangover at the controls, and caused the aircraft to stall. This crash began the 2 year lawsuit between the U.S. government and Aero Line for the airline allowing its pilots to have unlimited access to all alcoholic beverages, a lawsuit the airline loses. *November 4, 2006: The taxiing Aero Line Flight 21 was bombed out in Chicago by Woody Pride, killing a passenger. The cowboy was caught aboard a Playmobil City Tour Company bus and was subsequently imprisoned on a 7 year term. *December 31, 2006: Aero Line Flight 9219 was destroyed by fireworks being launched at the airliner. One hit the right engine and ignited the fuel tanks, setting the jet on fire as it plunged into Utah's Salt Lake, breaking apart on impact. All on board survived, and the culprit Barefoot Man was tried and imprisoned for two years. *February 18, 2007: Aero Line Flight 283 and Air Atlantic Flight 88 collided in midair over Playmoville, destroying 283's right engine and flaps, and destroying 88's hydraulic control. The Aero Line plane crashed into a field, while the Air Atlantic jet crashed into a forest. Miraculously, no one perished. *May 30, 2012: In Aero Line's deadliest accident, Aero Line Flight 191 spiraled out of control and plunged into Playmobil Hospital, causing all on board and 24 hospital occupants to perish, along with 12 people on the ground. The 717-200 swallowed Barefoot Man, who survived from hiding behind the fan, in its right engine, severing all hydraulic control and plunging the plane into the hospital's second level. The hospital itself did not collapse, but the second level came crashing down onto it, killing the 12 citizens and 9 of the 24 occupants. The police department, the fire department, and an ambulance from a nearby children's hospital were dispatched: 30 were rescued from the wreckage. On June 3, 2012, the CEO of Aero Line announced a joint lawsuit with Playmobil City against Barefoot Man in the City Hall. Barefoot Man was found guilty, and spent only eight seconds in jail before escaping. *June 18, 2014: Aero Line Flight 77 overturned after takeoff due to a jammed yoke, crashing onto the runway, disintegrating on impact, and killing Michael Jackson for the 5th time. *January 3, 2015: Aero Line Flight 4642 crash landed in Playmobil City. The 717-200 made a descent after icing had made the airplane's hydraulics fail. The speed of the plane prevented it from landing in the nearby Playmobil Town Park, and it ended up landing wheels up on the road, nearly missing the Playmobil Police Station, PCPD Headquarters, a Poope's Pizzeria franchisee, and the Playmobil Inn, yet striking 27 people. Miraculously, no one perished, but 24 of the 32 victims were injured seriously. The 717-200 was written off, and was lifted off of the streets four days later. Category:Aero Line Category:Playmobil The Series Category:Airlines Category:Businesses